Deepest Cut
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU, Yaoi.YYxY. Four years after breaking up with Yami, Yuugi moves to Avalon to start over.After slowly regaining control of his life, Yuugi's forced to deal with Yami as he returns for another chance at love.
1. HeartBreak and Coffee

Deepest Cut

By Yami Yuugi

Summary: After suffering the betrayal, he suffered from his lover, Yuugi moved to Avalon in hopes of starting over. Now four years later, his ex has come to Avalon in hopes of rekindling their relationship. Will he make amends with Yami or will me stick to his present interests?

Time Line/Setting: AU. This story does not follow the canon at all. In fact, this is what I would call the adult version of "Ocean Avenue." Yuugi is around 21 years old in this, Yami is 22 years old, Bakura is around 23 years old, Seto is around 22 years old, and Ryou is 21 years old. The island that holds the setting of this story is real. It is called Catalina Island, located 25 miles off the coast of California and holds one major city called Avalon where this story takes place. However, the university "Ocean Avenue" isn't in existence. It is based off the song by Yellow Card.

Warnings: Yaoi of Yami x Yuugi Language, major OOC, AU, depression, perverted humor, Also mentions of mixed pairings that are one-sided. (SxJ, YYxJ, SxY, YxA, YxR, YBxM) There is a lemon and some additional scenes that have been cut so I could post this story here. If you want to read the scenes, PM me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

I had written this story a long time ago. Due to its length, I broke it down into three chapters. As of June 20, 2009, this is edited.

Chapter One

Heartbreak and Coffee

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days had grown long, hell they had grown long and hot. Summer was approaching, and college was ending from its four-month semester and deadly exams. Oh, yes the exams that would make or kill a college freshman's semester.

Yuugi sighed, lying down on the soft sand of the beach. A frown marred his face, gazing out at the ruby colored sky. This was one of the rare times he was able to see the sunset.

A cool breeze ran through the strands of his tricolor hair, sending it into a chaotic whirl in the air. His golden bangs fluttered across his face, tickling the tip of his button nose, causing him to giggle. The air smelt strongly of salt, seagulls chattered loudly, searching for their dinner. These were all the elements of Yuugi's haven.

He dug his toes into the cool, moist sand, twitching the appendages as the salty water brushed the pale colored skin. Yuugi was in paradise, and he did not want to leave.

Amethyst jewels closed, small pert lips opening in bliss. Today was the first official day of his freedom from classes. It was the first time that he had a break from college, exams, and Yami.

Yami, the boy loved this man more than anything in the world. A frown marred his face as thoughts of this man came into his mind. Yami was the love of his life, the man who he shared his first kiss with, and he blushed as he thought of the other first he shared with him. He had given this man his innocence at the tender age of seventeen.

However, things had not been like the fairytale relationship they held in public. Yami had become distant, leaving Yuugi alone on the weekends, ignoring his calls, and ignoring his pleas of a quiet walk on the beach or even making love. Things had changed in their relationship that had lasted two years.

The breakup had been on Yuugi's part, he had ended the relationship after he had caught his boyfriend cheating with his ex-best friend Joey. That had been a tragic scene.

Flash Back

Yuugi felt odd this day. He had awoken to find that his boyfriend had not stayed over the night before.

Worry flooded across his soft face. He was worried about Yami. He began to call his lover's cell phone. He received no answer except for the electronic recording of his other's voice, asking him to leave a message. It was after the tenth time he had called that Yuugi began to worry even more.

He pulled himself from the confines of his bed, staggering to the closet as he dressed in a simple grey sweatshirt, baggy jeans and tennis shoes.

"Dammit Yami, I hope you're alright."

After twenty minutes or so, Yuugi had made it to his lover's apartment, banging on the door for ten minutes, screaming.

"Yami! Yami? Are you in there?"

He received no answer, which only led to angering him further. With a sigh, the small teen leaned on the door, which opened with his weight.

Yelping, he pulled himself up, entering the apartment with a slightly cautious watch. His eyes scanned the apartment, coming across strewn pieces of clothing, mostly leather, and jeans. Stray wrappers of ramen noodles, soda bottles, candy wrappers and a half empty bottle of lube.

Yuugi's brows raised in curiosity as he picked up the bottle. He stared at it and studying the bottle with deep intentions.

His eyes narrowed as he threw the bottle back down on the floor, padding his small feet across the beige carpet. His heart wrenched as he opened the door to his lover's bedroom, finding Yami on top of a rather familiar blond-haired person.

"Oh gods, Joey, you're so tight."

Joey's arms tangled into the amethyst colored sheets of the bed. His face was red with lust as Yami pulled out of his lanky body, slamming in with definite precision.

Yuugi stood there, eyes widening by the second. His heart and soul ripped in half at the sight before him. His best friend and his boyfriend lying in bed in front of his eyes.

Tears welled in his amethyst eyes, brows narrowing as anger took control of his next set of actions.

He balled his fists together, screaming at the top of his lungs, cursing both of the men in the room with every profanity known to man.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Yami and Joey stared at Yuugi in disbelief; their eyes resembled those of a deer caught in the headlights. Both scrambled off one another, throwing messy sheets over their nude bodies.

Crimson eyes wide with worry, shock, and fear locked onto those of Yuugi, pleading with him.

However, Yuugi was in no mood to listen to Yami plead for their relationship; he wanted to leave this place now. He never wanted to see him again.

Pulling himself free from the bed, a sheet wrapped around his waist, Yami ran to Yuugi, muttering apologies and excuses.

"Yuugi, it's not what you think. Joey and I had too much to drink and things got out of hand."

"Get the hell away from me, Yami. I never want to see your sorry excuse of an ass ever again. We're over, good bye."

Yuugi's tone was clipped in anger and sadness. He had just lost the one person he had ever loved, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He turned his back on the tricolor haired "pharaoh" ignoring his cries and pleading. Things had ended; it was now that Yuugi realized that he had matured more than ever.

`I'm moving on with my life, and I will achieve what I have always wanted to do in the future.'

End of Flash Back

That had been four years ago. Yuugi had changed quite a bit since then. He had moved away from his hometown, needing a new change of scenery in his life. Currently he attended Ocean Avenue University. It was a medium- sized college located off the coast of California on a small island known as "Catalina Island."

This type of location was what Yuugi needed in order to calm his unsteady nerves. The young man continued to hold uneasiness at trusting anyone, no matter the amount of relations he had with others since his arrival at Ocean Avenue.

He had dated three times since his breakup with Yami, two of which were men, and one woman who he had known since his early childhood. However, he found that he could not handle a relationship with any of these people, he had only loved one person in his life, and now he was gone.

Yuugi stood up, walking onto the pier that he loved so much. It was nothing special in the eyes of the tourists. The young man found this area relaxing. The pier was composed of a large wooden fish restaurant that sat in the center, colored in a bright color scheme of white and Tiffany jewelry box aqua. A clock stood on a small tower upon its roof, sparkling in the bright sunlight.

A smile graced Yuugi's lips as he leaned over the pier's railing, looking out into the vast clear blue ocean. The island was so secluded from the major harboring cities; it was more of a comfort than he had ever felt.

The wind ruffled his messy hair, sending the spiky tresses into a chaotic tornado of color. He closed his eyes, adjusting his square-rimmed glasses. His once gelled hair flew around, showing off its once care free untamable nature.

For the first time in four years, Yuugi felt content and carefree. He felt all the weight of his hatred towards dating and Yami melt into nothing. He was now a college student at Ocean University, the student who chose to major in Art History.

Blinking his eyes, the teen sighed happily, lazily leaning his weight upon his elbows, staring out at his gorgeous ocean, ignoring everything around him in the process.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A lanky blond-haired person sat comfortably on a bench, back resting against the railing of the pier. His eyes were half-lidded, expressing his tired, yet content state of emotion. His shaggy blond hair fell into his face, hiding the majority of his tanned face. A white shirt, a few sizes too big hung loosely off his chest, revealing a nice muscle-defined chest and abs. His legs were adorned in a faded pair of cutoff shorts, strings hanging down to his knees. The male crossed his arms behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, enjoying the cool breeze that ruffled his hair.

He had been sitting here for a while, enjoying the cool breeze and short chatter of the tourists. He had not expected to find anyone he knew here, only because he had planned to get away from his old life, the one he had betrayed to a certain friend in the past.

After a while, his back became stiff, causing him to sit up, stretching the kinks out of his lower back. He yawned widely, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Ah man, dis is da life, I shoulda moved here a long time a go," he whispered, voice apparent of his raising in Brooklyn, New York. The blond was quite a rebel in his younger years, but now, he was nothing more than a jerk that betrayed his best friend and was trying to start over.

Nevertheless, he had to glance down at his watch, cursing to himself as he realized what time it was.

"No fucking way! It is already one in da afternoon. Dammit, he is gonna kill meh."

The blond jumped off the bench, throwing his backpack over his right shoulder, sprinting down the pier at full speed.

Yuugi hummed to himself, hands tucked away in his pockets. He had casually begun to walk away from his peaceful getaway, heading down to the new coffee shop that his roommate had told him about earlier in the week.

His tennis shoes echoed across the wooden planks of the pier, matching the steady beat of the solicitors of scuba diving lessons, water sport salesmen, and that of insane profanity.

Rolling his amethyst eyes, Yuugi stared straight ahead, walking slowly towards the front of the boardwalk, passing small souvenir shops along the way.

Small children ran around him, smiling and giggling as they ran to the clock tower at the pier.

Silently he smiled, shaking his head with an odd sense of happiness for the innocent children.

'So young and youthful, and they still hold their innocence.'

"Dammit, I'm so gonna get my ass thrown at me if I dun hurry!"

Yuugi's eyes widened as the Brooklyn accent echoed through the drums of his ears. His body shuddered in instinct of the reminder of what that voice had brought to his life. He never wanted to see that bastard again.

However, his musings of hatred towards his ex-best friend ended quickly as something collided with him, sending him falling face first onto the pavement.

A pain-filled scream erupted from the blond as he fell next to Yuugi, clutching his scraped knee with tender care.

"Dammit, this is gonna hurt tomorrow," the blond claimed, pulling himself to his feet. His honey eyes landed upon the fallen figure of Yuugi, eyes widening as he realized the mistake he made.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry kid. Are ya okay?" He attempted to help Yuugi to his feet, only to be pushed away as the said "kid" stood up, dusting off his clothing, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm fine, watch where you're going next time." Yuugi replied, voice clipped with annoyance and angered pain.

The blond blinked as he looked down at Yuugi raising a brow in curiosity. "Look I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to run into you. I am just in a hurry you know. I have to meet a friend of mine at Micacita, dat Mexican restaurant down in Avalon."

Yuugi rolled his eyes as the man in front of him rambled on, wasting more time then necessary.

"Look, I have no idea why you're telling me this, but I have better things to do than listen to bleach haired blonds ramble on for god knows how long." Yuugi turned away, walking off in the opposite direction as the blond stared dumbfounded at him.

"What da hell? Dat kid has got claws." He shook his head, remembering that he was running late to the restaurant, causing him to yell yet again as he ran off into Avalon.

"Damn, if I ever make it to da restaurant, I swear dat I will make it up to dat kid."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gallagher Espresso Bar, the new "in-thing" in Catalina Island.

Yuugi stood out front of this new hangout, eyes wide with child-like curiosity, head cocked to the side.

He observed the building with great precision, taking in the colorful scheme of grouted rainbow tiles on the cafe's exterior. The windows were tinted, taking away the harsh glare of the California sun.

Yuugi practically stood there for a few moments, mouth watering at the thought of a café‚ latte with cinnamon. He held a fetish for caffeine, one that had to be sated daily.

Without a moment's hesitation, Yuugi gathered his dignity and opened the door to the café‚, entering as the aromas of freshly ground coffee beans wafted through his nostrils, awakening his inner caffeine addict.

The atmosphere of the small café‚ was tidy and comforting. A few computers sat in the corner, surrounded by provocatively dressed teenaged girls, chattering and giggling over lord knows what.

His eyes traveled across the odd seating arrangements of worn couches, abstract/expressive artwork and the granddaddy of them all: the counter where the coffee was made.

Pushing his blond bangs behind his ears, Yuugi walked up to the counter, tapping his foot as he waited for someone to take his order.

'Where the hell is the waiter? I don't have all day!'

As on cue, "Hello welcome to Gallagher. What can I make for you today?"

Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, watering with unshed tears. The voice was on the baritone side, mixed in with a husky, yet sexy, mysterious tinge. This voice was so familiar and recognizable to his senses.

`Oh dear god, please do not let this be the person I think it is,' He thought, praying to every deity in the world for some stroke of luck.

However, apparently the deities were angered with Yuugi as he cast a side-glance, seeing the piercing crimson eyes that he loved and hated so much. He was in the presence of his ex-boyfriend, Yami.

Speaking softly, the man bent his head, reciting his order.

"I'll have a Grande café‚ latte with cinnamon."

Yuugi prayed inwardly to every god he knew that Yami wouldn't recognize him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his lying sorry excuse of a bastard ex-boyfriend.

However, it appeared that today he was in hell. He lifted his head, noticing a curious look cast by the man behind the counter.

Yami leaned on his elbows, head tilted to the side. His crimson eyes had narrowed slightly, inspecting the slim body of Yuugi.

"I'm sorry could you repeat your order."

'Great, he looks and sounds exactly the same as he did in the past,' Yuugi thought, fiddling with the hem of his shirt absently.

"Grande café‚ latte with cinnamon. Do I need to repeat it again or did you finally get over gawking at me like a piece of charcoaled meat?" The words left his mouth as quickly as they came, sending chills of ice down the cashier's spine.

Yami blinked, pulling elbows off the counter. He felt oddly curious about the customer that stood in front of him. This teen was the first person who ever had the courage to stand up to him. A smirk graced his lips as he sought out to making the teen's latte.

`I want to know this stranger more,' he thought, pouring the steaming coffee into an insulated cup, sprinkling cinnamon on top of the frothy crème of the caffeinated beverage.

"Here is your latte, little one."

He placed the steaming beverage on the counter, staring down at Yuugi with a smirk.

"Don't call me that."

"Excuse me?"

Yuugi growled under his breath, lifting his head as he gazed into those fiery crimson eyes, glaring at the man with a stiff and annoyed stare.

"Do not call me little one. You of all people should know better than that."

Yami blinked in confusion, staring into Yuugi's amethyst eyes as his jaw dropped, adding a look of dumbfounded confusion to his angular features.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi threw five dollars on the counter, pulling his steaming latte into his hands, turning on his heel as he headed towards the exit of the café, only to be interrupted by that of the familiar baritone voice.

"Wait! Yuugi!"

Without even turning, Yuugi pulled his glasses off, rubbing his slightly teary eyes, speaking in a cold and distant whisper.

"You know I could never hate you. I just can't stand to look at you, Yami. You betrayed my trust."

Before the elder man had a chance of replying, Yuugi walked out of the shop, leaving Yami to stare sadly at the retreating form.

'Had I wounded his heart that badly?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turtles. Such a solitary animal, hiding away from the world in it's portable housing. Reptiles that held such grace and wise representation. Oh yes, Yuugi loved these animals and hated them at the same time.

For the past three years of his stay on this island, Yuugi had been in in contact with the mascot of Ocean Avenue. Yes, you guessed it, a turtle.

Everything in the dorms held the watermark of a sea turtle, along with the emblem of `OA.'

Yes, turtles had been a part of Yuugi's life, as well as his part-time career as a tour guide at the old casino.

His life revolved around work, school, and leisure time at his beloved pier. Yuugi made sure that he always kept himself busy. He didn't want to end up in the center of depression again. Hell he didn't want to see the small blue pill of his daily medication of Zoloft. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of that medicine, the only thing that kept his emotions at bay. However, the confrontation with not only his ex-boyfriend, but his ex-best friend had taken its toll on his broken heart.

After all, old wounds had yet to heal. Now, they had been ripped open once more, oozing freely of all the pain that had occurred four years ago.

He shook his head, staring out into the vast depths of his beloved ocean. A smile graced his lips as he drew his arms around the wooden railing of his pier, sighing softly as the gentle breeze ruffled his overly large black jacket. The twenty-one year old man felt free from his shattered emotions, he felt free as a bird.

Yuugi felt the way he had when Yami had proclaimed his love for him in the past.

After a few moments, Yuugi turned from his perch at the railing, grasping the straps of his black and orange backpack. He was supposed to head off to his job. Well this was his second job that is.

Pulling the straps of his backpack over his shoulders, the man strode off, tennis shoes clicking across the wooden planks.

"Hey wait! Hey I know dat you can hear me kid, stop right dere!"

Yuugi's body went rigid, his amethyst eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as he recognized the voice of his blond comrade from the past.

He stood still, fingers loosening their slack upon the straps of his bag. Joey sighed in relief as he marched up to Yuugi, placing a hand on his thin shoulder, fiercely turning his small body around to meet his gaze.

Honey and amethyst eyes gazed at one another, molding together as recognition streamed through the blond's mind.

"Yuge', is dat you?"

Yuugi winced as the old use of his nickname was stated, piercing him to the very core. Instinctively, he pulled himself away from the blond's grip, taking on his defensive stance, glaring down Joey with a look that could kill.

"Get away from me. I have nothing to say to you," Yuugi whispered, voice holding the sting of a thousand knives.

Taken back, Joey blinked, gazing down at his friend with wide eyes.

"Look Yuge', I just wanted to say hi. A friend of mine told me dat you lived here and I wanted to see how my little bud was doin. Is that against da law?"

If looks could kill, Joey would have keeled over and died on the spot. The smaller of the two growled, punching the blond straight in the chest. His eyes were ablaze with a fiery rage, one that burned with raw anger and hatred of being betrayed.

"Ouch! Yuugi what da hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stay away from me, Joey. I'm tired of being run down with everything I had been betrayed by in the past. Leave me the hell alone, go fuck Yami or something."

The final statement stung Joey's heart and pride to the very center, hitting his emotions dead on. His old instincts of living on the streets as a teen were about to kick in, giving him the edge of taking Yuugi on in this game.

Rubbing the sore spot on his chest, Joey jerked Yuugi back towards him, holding on this pale wrist with a strong grip. He wouldn't let the smaller boy get away this time.

"Let me go, or I swear to god that I will hit you again!"

"Go ahead Yuugi, it won't change anything. Everything that had happened is in da past. Ya need to get ova it Yuge'. Besides, Yami doesn't find me interesting like dat anymore which is a relief since I'm dating one of the sexiest men on this island."

With a deep sigh, Yuugi became slightly annoyed and yet curious. "Who are you of all mutts dating in Avalon?"

The blond grinned widely, ruffling Yuugi's hair affectionately, a gesture held between the two of them since their high school years.

"I'm dating Kaiba, you know the guy who pays for da functions at da university and the protection rights of those orange garibaldi?"

"You're dating Seto?"

"Yeah. Hey, wait! How did you know his name?"

A blush crossed Yuugi's cheeks as he fiddled with the framework of his glasses. "Oh we dated in the past. You know go out for drinks, get drunk, have sex, go to functions together. The typical dating thing, you know?"

Joey rubbed his eyes a few times, blond locks of hair falling in his face as he did so. A look of utter amazement crossed over his tanned face. He stood there, gaping like a garibaldi as Yuugi told him of his extensive relations with Seto Kaiba whilst using explicit detail as well.

"Since when did you have relations with random strangers Yuugi? From what I remember, you were always a shy wallflower who preferred being a submissive. You wanted another to do everything in da relationship. Isn't that why you loved Yams so much?"

Yuugi's eyes grew dark, the once vibrant violet hardening into dark plum. His tone grew frosty, giving Joey an eerie shiver in its wake.

"I'm not a child. I was still in pain from losing him, and I met Seto. We dated off and on for a year or so. However, his wants and desires of being rich broke us apart."

"I see, well I guess that makes sense. Well Yuugi, I realize that you may still hate my guts, but I'm sorry for everything that happened back then. If I could go back in at time and fix this mess, I would."

Yuugi pulled his glasses off, looking up at Joey with a watery smile. "I know you would, Joey. I'm still just bitter, especially now that I saw him down at Gallagher's last week."

"Yeah, he works down there almost everyday. I swear dat all he ever does is complain about how bored he gets on this island. Makes ya wonder why he chose to come out here in the first place."

Yuugi shook his head as he gazed over at the clock on the tower. His eyes widened as the hour of two thirty pm struck.

"Damn it! Hey Joey, I have to go; I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. I'll uhm, meet ya here sometime in the future okay?"

Before the blond had a chance to respond, Yuugi jetted off, heading towards the heart of the town.

"Man, even if he is only five feet tall he sure does have dat hidden agility."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boredom, this is what Yami hated more than anything in the world. Well other than losing Yuugi to a drunken mistake, that is.

Today was his day off, leaving him bored. He currently sat on a bench in the heart of the island, staring at the colorfully decorated souvenir shops.

He felt his stomach gurgle. In protest, the man glanced down at his wristwatch, finding the hour of lunch had struck.

"It's already lunchtime. I guess I should head over to the Mexican restaurant to meet Joey."

With this said, the tricolor haired god stood from his perch on the bench, walking slowly towards his destination. However, his thoughts became sidetracked as a flash of gold, ebony, and crimson sped by.

Yami raised a brow in curiosity, speeding up in his steps as he caught sight of what appeared to be Yuugi, running his thin, sexy legs off.

"Damn, damn, damn! I'm going to be late again!" Yuugi cursed under his breath, running towards the entrance of Micacita, ignoring the pleas of the taller man behind him.

Yami stood still in the front of the restaurant, blinking perplexedly as Yuugi stepped out from where he had run, wearing a green apron around his waist, and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hello, welcome to Micacita, how may-" Wide eyes stared up at the amused crimson eyes of Yami. Yuugi's jaw clenched shut slightly, leaving him in the state of a gaping garibaldi.

"I didn't know you worked here, Yuugi," he purred, causing the smaller boy to fidget uncomfortably.

"Humph, I didn't know you lived on this island, Atemu. Now let me guess, you're meeting the mutt that is currently sitting upstairs, drooling at the hot sauce and chips sitting in front of his face?"

Yuugi's tone held a bitter, sarcastic tone, one that didn't go unnoticed by the elder man. A frown marred his face as he nodded silently, observing Yuugi as he led him upstairs, and menu in hand.

The stairs covered in the colorful tiles that held the theme of the island led both men up into a large outdoor garden-like patio. Exotic plants and a trickling fountain stood in the center, adding a romantic and tropical sense to the atmosphere.

Yami smiled slightly as he was sat down next to the pouting Joey, who was currently staring at the chips and salsa in front of his honey colored eyes.

"Joey, did you wait on me before partaking in the art of eating everything on the table?"

Narrowed honey eyes looked up into Yami's own crimson, a pout instantly forming upon the blond's face as he replied.

"No, Yuge' wouldn't let me touch any of it. He said dat I had to wait on my guest."

"Heh, you actually obeyed orders other than those of Seto for once?"

Heated tension fluttered through the garden-like eating area, causing a brief moment of silence as Yuugi held a pen and a tablet, coughing slightly.

"Uhm, since you both are here, are you ready to order?"

Blinking, Yami turned his eyes upon Yuugi nodded in response. "Yes, I'll have the grilled chicken fajitas, and a diet coke."

"All right, and for the mutt?"

Joey rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, throwing his napkin at Yuugi's gelled hair.

"Cut it out Yuge', you're lucky dat you finally learned to defend ya self."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want to eat?"

"I'll take da tamale dinner with extra chili con carne, and shredded cheese, and some tortillas and a sprite."

Yuugi nodded as he wrote down the two orders, turning on his heel, walking down the stairs.

While Yuugi set out to preparing their drinks, the two men upstairs began to converse amongst themselves.

Joey twirled his straw through the glass of half-melted ice water, tapping his foot upon the tiled floor. "So uh how does it feel to run in to Yuge' again?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, sighing slightly in response. "This isn't the first time we have seen each other in four years, Joey. Yuugi comes to Gallagher's almost everyday for a café‚ latte."

"He still bitter to ya? Or are ya gonna hook up with him again?"

Rolling his eyes, the elder of the two ran his fingers through his golden bangs.

"Joey this isn't high school. Life is different now, we are all adults, or well at least Yuugi and I are. No matter how much I miss him, I don't see it working out at the time being. However, I am hoping to be a friend of his again, at the least."

The blond pouted at his friend, flinging drops of water at the tricolor hair man. "Heh, well I just wondered if ya had thought about it. I mean Yuge' isn't the same person anymore. He's all bitter and sarcastic. He reminds me of Seto."

Before Yami had a chance to retaliate against the comparison of Yuugi to Seto, said teen walked back up the stairs carrying their drinks.

Yuugi's face was stoic, reflecting a mask of his outlook upon life on this island. His glasses shimmered in the sunlight, adding that once vibrant sparkle to his amethyst irises.

'How could one person change so much in a matter of four years?' Yami thought to himself, smiling slightly as Yuugi placed their drinks on the table, silently walking away. Well until Joey stood up, muttering something of needing to take a call on his cell.

With a curious glance, Yuugi and Yami both watched the animated blond run down the stairs, silver cell phone in hand.

An odd vow of silence sprung free upon both of the remaining men, leaving Yuugi a chance to pick up after the customers who had left only moments ago.

Humming under his breath, Yuugi cleared off a table, fiddling with the hem of his glasses, noticing a stray glance from Yami.

"Why do you wear those?"

Yuugi stopped in the middle of his cleaning, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Yami.

"Wear what?"

"The glasses. You never wore glasses in the past, Yuugi."

The amethyst-eyed male frowned as he continued to clean off the table, speaking softly to the man at the other end of the restaurant.

"I overworked myself these past few years; I would read too much and work on things for college in the middle of the night. My eyes eventually became weak and I needed a set of glasses. Does that answer your question oh great Pharaoh Atemu?"

A scowl crossed the dubbed pharaoh's face, turning it upon Yuugi who grinned deviously to himself.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me by my first name Yuugi. Should I call you by yours as well?"

"Not unless you want a kick in the groin and a punch in the stomach. Which, trust me, will sting for quite a few days. Joey wasn't lying when he said I learned to defend myself."

Yuugi smirked at Yami, walking off before the man had a chance to throw a comeback at him.

Joey brushed past Yuugi, raising a brow at his odd smirk.

"Did I miss something?"

Yami shook his head, leaning his weight on his arm, gazing at the retreating form of Yuugi's firm ass.

"Oh nothing, just a sarcastic comment by Yuugi."

Oh yes, things had changed with the Yuugi he had once known. He was curious over this new Yuugi.

Yami smirked as he took a sip of soda, thinking contently about the new Yuugi.

'Heh, if this new Yuugi has as much sarcasm daily, imagine him in bed.'

- - - - - - -

"Stupid Atemu." Yuugi muttered, gritting his teeth, while unlocking the door of his apartment.

Entering his apartment, Yuugi threw his keys on his dining room table, rolling his eyes as he saw his lazy roommate lounging on the couch.

"Bakura, have you done anything today?"

A lean, white haired man grunted, opening his mahogany brown eyes. He lay comfortably upon a black leather couch, wearing nothing but a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxers, and a white tank top.

"Hey Runt, tough day at work?"

Yuugi shuffled across the carpet, collapsing onto a nearby chair. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Curiously, the white haired man sat up, stretching his stiff back. "What do you mean by that?"

"I ran into two of my old "friends," Yuugi said, pulling his glasses off, cleaning the lenses with ease.

Bakura nodded, leaving his sarcastic comments to himself for the time being. The man was quite the rebel on the island. He had a criminal record for small claims of theft in his teenaged years. However, things had changed once he and Yuugi had met. Oddly enough, it had been the relation of Bakura being Ryou's elder brother. The two had formed a strong bond of trust and respect for one another. Which eventually led to the details of Yuugi's depressing past.

Bakura cared for Yuugi as he would his younger brother. He protected the younger man at all costs. However, a bit of humored teasing came into play quite often.

"Who did you run into? Was it Seto and his new flame?"

Yuugi shook his head, sighing softly as he spoke. "No it wasn't Seto. It was a friend of mine named Joey, and Yami, the one who shaped me into the sarcastic bastard that I am today."

Bakura rolled his eyes, pulling himself to his feet, walking over in front of Yuugi. After a few minutes, the white haired man ruffled Yuugi's tricolor hair, causing the smaller to pout adorably.

"Kura' don't do that."

"Heh, you know how much I love to irritate ya, runt. So this is the guy who cheated on ya with that stupid blond and gave me the coolest roommate eh?"

"You're hopeless you know. Why don't you call Malik? You and I both know how much you two are attracted to one another."

Malik was Bakura's love interest. The man was of Egyptian ethnicity. He had bleach blond hair that hung freely to his shoulders; sun kissed skin, piercing lavender eyes, and gold. Yes, he loved golden jewelry more than anything in the world. Nevertheless, of course, being stubborn and pigheaded, Bakura denied any interest in his other best friend.

"Oh please, that pansy isn't worth my time today. He can go fuck himself with a vibrator for all I care," Bakura snorted, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

Yuugi winced at the mentioning of a vibrator, causing him to shudder unexpectedly. "All right, what happened this time? Did he steal your prized dagger or something?"

With a snort of child-like pouting, his response to Yuugi was, "No, he stole my collection of porno magazines."

"You can always get more you perverted idiot."

A wide grin spread itself across the elder's face as he craned his neck towards Yuugi. "Don't I know it."

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi stood up, muttering something along the lines of taking a shower and breaking in his new bottle of Malibu Rum.

Bakura observed his roommate's departure, frowning at the youth's downcast personality.

However, at the thought of liquor, the white haired man chuckled.

"He may be down now, but Yuugi and liquor equal one hell of a night."

Oh yes, Yuugi was a hellcat when it came to liquor, he could take shots of alcohol. It helped keep his mind free from his depressing thoughts.

- - -

To be continued…


	2. Reliving the past

Deepest Cut

This chapter had a lemon in it but it is removed in order to post it here.

Chapter Two

Reliving the past

- - - - - - - -- -

I'm gonna soak up sun, I'm gonna soak up the sun. I've got a crummy job. It don't pay near enough." Yuugi tapped his foot to the beat, leaning against the counter of the water activity rental stand on the pier. He sang a few lines of his favorite song, smiling to himself as a laugh interrupted his beachside debut.

"Heh, you better be happy that Simon from dat American Idol isn't here Yuge'. I dun think that he would have enjoyed your beachside debut. Stick to givin tours and workin in da restaurant."

Yuugi tapped his fingers against the wooden counter of the stand, glaring at his blond friend.

"Oh please, it's not as bad as your singing in the shower, Joey."

Joey flicked his hair out of his face, looking down at his smaller friend. "How do ya know dat I sing in da shower, much less how I sound?"

A playful spark of amusement crossed Yuugi's dulled amethyst irises, bringing curiosity to Joey's face.

"I have connections, Joey. After all, when you are an acquaintance and ex-boyfriend of Seto Kaiba, you are bound to hear things about his current love interest."

"Oh really so what does Kaiba have to say about my singing in da shower, huh?"

Yuugi flashed a grin as he looked away from the blond, taking in the beautiful scenery of the ocean.

"Hmm, in a condensed version of his words.. Seto described your singing as the screeching of a male walrus that is in need of mating."

"A freaking horny walrus what kind of crap is that? My boyfriend thinks that I sing like a horny walrus. Isn't that just so fucking fantastic."

Joey pouted and slammed his fists on the counter, causing a few stray pens to fall from the desk, hitting the floor with a faint thud.

Yuugi gazed at his friend with a sad smile, desperately trying to hold in his need of laughing. "I'm sorry Joey, but you asked."

"It's not your fault, Yuge'. It is Kaiba's fault, not yours or mine."

Both men conversed amongst themselves, laughing at each others entertaining statements and jokes.

Yuugi had found it interesting. He had hated Joey for the past four years, and now here he was. Both talking as if they were in Domino, attending high school and scoping out the hot guys and girls. It seemed that no matter what Joey did, Yuugi felt the need to fix their shattered friendship, starting over from the beginning. This had been the role of the slightly mended interaction between one another.

Yuugi laughed at his pouting friend, enjoying the rare moment of his happiness. For the first time in a long time, he found himself enjoying his time off from work. However, today wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially since the source of Yuugi's anger walked up to the rental stand, staring intently at Joey and Yuugi.

Yami stood in front of the rental stand, saying a quick hello to Joey, turning to the side as he gazed down at Yuugi, smiling uneasily.

"Heya Yams, what are ya doin out here?"

The said man shrugged his shoulders, scratching his spiky strands of tricolor hair. "Oh nothing really. Mai gave me the day off today. I decided to come down here and see if you could get me a deal on renting a boat for the day."

Joey blinked, staring at his friend with an amused smirk. "Heh of course I can getcha a good deal. I can get ya a motor boat for ninety-five bucks for the day. Where are ya taking it to?"

"Oh I felt like getting off the island for a bit, heading over there by the casino or something."

"Ah, okay. Well I can getcha all set up for dat. Let me go down there and tell Jamie dat you want a boat."

A few seconds later, Joey exited the rental stand, walking down a set of stairs as he conversed with a man on the docks.

Yuugi turned off to the side, staring at the clock on top of the tower. He felt his stomach churn as he stood next to his ex-boyfriend.

Yami seemed to hold the same feeling as he coughed, gaining the youth's attention.

"Hey Yuugi, what are you doing here?"

Without turning his head, Yuugi replied quickly. "Last time I checked, this was a free country. Or am I just getting in your way of flirting with Joey?"

Yami groaned as he ran his fingers through his yellow bangs. "You are never going to let me forget that drunken mistake are you?"

"Nope, you practically branded it upon yourself, Atemu."

A smirk graced the elder's lips as he reached bent down to Yuugi's height. A soft gasp of surprise escaped through Yuugi's lips as his eyes locked onto amused crimson. He was even further in surprise as a soft tanned hand, caressed his cheek, reminding him of the past.

However, he was taken by surprise when he felt his square-rimmed glasses being removed from his face.

Blinking back the blurred state of his distorted vision, Yuugi growled, reaching out towards his glasses, earning a dark chuckle from Yami.

"Give them back, this isn't funny Yami. I can't see!"

Yami ruffled his gelled hair, placing the glasses in his shirt pocket. "You and I both know that, that isn't true, Hikari."

Silence shut off Yuugi's annoyance of hearing his first name, only to be replaced by a bright hue of a red blush.

Noticing this, Yami continued to ruffle Yuugi's hair, watching the man pout.

"Don't call me that name, you know how much I hate it, and give me back my glasses now!"

"So feisty, I never remember my little Hikari being so enthralled and demanding. Besides, you know how much I hate being called Atemu. Also you can see well enough without these, and look even more gorgeous without them."

Yuugi huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms childishly. "Stop flirting with me and give me the fucking glasses."

Crimson eyes continued to watch over Yuugi's oversensitive self, only to laugh as he came up with a simple game.

Oh, he still remembered his little Hikari. This little one of his could never turn down a game. He could only chuckle as he thought of his proposition for Yuugi.

"I'm not flirting with you Yuugi. I am simply offering you a chance at earning your glasses back. All it calls for is playing with me. A game that is."

He watched with silent happiness as Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, sparkling with child-like mirth. He may have become cold and distant, but the man still held his love for games.

"What is the game?"

"It's more of a proposition if you will. In order to receive your glasses back, I am challenging you to an afternoon with me on my rental boat, touring around the waters of the cove and the casino."

Yuugi's brows furrowed, thinking of making a decision of this matter.

"Hmm, what's the catch. Knowing you, this proposition has a lot more to it then you speak of."

A grin plastered itself over Yami's face as he laughed. "Oh my dear Hikari, you still know of my strategic methods. You must stay with me on the boat for the entire afternoon, and must not fall into the whims of your attraction to me."

"What?"

"You cannot fall for any of my seductive acts of reclaiming you as my lover." He approached Yuugi, whispering huskily in his ear. Their bodies were only inches apart. Both of their combined body temperatures sent droplets of perspiration done one another's faces.

Yuugi breathed in deeply, holding back the urge to moan at the intimate distance between one another. His old urges of passion coiled in his small body, urging him to tackle the sexy Egyptian in front of him. However, he held enough self-control to hold back his desire, using the morals of his brain rather than instinct, hormones, and heart.

"I accept your challenge Atemu. I will not fail in backing away from you advances. I belong to no one."

Yami licked his dry lips, whispering once more into Yuugi's ear. "We'll see my little Hikari. We'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'This couldn't become anymore boring than it already has been.'

Yuugi sat lazily on the passenger seat of the boat, looking off into the distance. The journey of this "avoid Yami's seductive actions" had been going on for around three hours.

Quite a few times, Yami had attempted to lure Yuugi into his seductive traps. It seemed as if he was determined to keep the smaller man away from his glasses. Nevertheless, of course, Yuugi wouldn't give up without a fight. He would win this game. He wasn't a little innocent child. Well anymore that is.

So currently, he trailed his fingers through the salty aqua colored water, creating small ripple-like waves. He continued to gaze out into the vast scenery, avoiding any stray glance at the horny man on the other side of the rental boat.

`Dear Re, he is so horny. Why doesn't he just go and jack off or something?'

While Yuugi's mind revolved around impure thoughts of Yami jacking himself off, screaming his name, said man sat quietly, observing Yuugi's every action.

Crimson eyes twitched slightly, blocking out the irritating sunlight that distorted their vision. A smirk appeared on his face as he sighed softly, gaining the attention of Yuugi.

"Are you okay Yuugi? You seem very quiet."

"I'm fine Yami, just a little chilly."

These words echoed through the elder man's mind, causing him to come up with an evil scheme to win this game. Silently, he treaded across the boat, sneaking up on the smaller man with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Licking his dry lips, he wrapped his tan arms around Yuugi's thin waist, pulling the lithe, now tense body against his own. Warmth spread quickly to his lower regions as he held Yuugi in his arms, nuzzling his face in the downy-soft hair.

His emotions had run wild. His entire world had become one again. All of the pleasant memories of holding Yuugi like this flooded through his chaotic mind. How much he had missed his little one. How much he missed holding this small little angel in his arms.

The past had come back and he didn't want to lose it. He had his own little world again.

Yuugi tensed almost instantly as he felt those familiar arms snake around his thin waist, lifting him into the awaiting lap of the horny Yami.

Warm breath fanned itself against his ear as he felt soft lips press against the shell of his ear, nipping lightly at the appendage.

That unforgettable coil of heat tightened in Yuugi's lower regions. His mind had become alit with fire. He felt the undeniable pleasure of what his once lover had given him in their actions in the bedroom.

Yuugi's face had turned bright red, sweat dripping down his cheeks, only to be licked away.

A low moan erupted from his small supple lips, causing Yami to look directly into his glazed amethyst eyes.

Both stared at one another, sitting silently in the need of their overly glazed eyes, showing off the lust that each held for one another.

"Are you going to give in to me, Yuugi?"

As this question was asked, the smaller man fought an internal battle of passion or dignity.

His attention continuously became diverted by the pleasure-filled moans that escaped his lips as that talented tongue of Yami's lapped at his collarbone.

Could he give in just this once? Was dignity really worth it in the end or did he wish to enjoy his old passions with Yami?

After a moment, Yuugi snaked his arms around Yami's neck, drawing the man down towards his supple, rosy lips.

A delighted smile was his reward as their lips met in a satisfying kiss. Teeth nipping for entrance into one another's mouths, tongues dancing the dance of dominance, licking, and exploring the moist warm caverns of each other's mouths. The make-out session was indescribable, exquisite in the eyes of the beholder.

The battle of dominance ended with Yami as the victor, pulling away as he sucked in the much-needed air, as did Yuugi.

Both panted, holding onto one another with a strong grip. Yami looked down at the small man in his arms, smiling slightly as tears fell from his eyes.

He pressed a soft kiss to Yuugi's forehead, whispering, "You have failed, my hikari. You will not be wearing these glasses again."

Yuugi simply rested his head back against the muscled chest of Yami, gazing up at him with half-lidded amethysts.

"I don't care. I have contacts and I still win this game." He pulled Yami into another fierce kiss, this time with himself dominating the control of the tongue dance.

The crimson-eyed man could only moan and allow Yuugi to explore the inner depths of his mouth, thanking every god for this second chance with Yuugi.

He only hoped that it wouldn't end up a dream as he awoke the next morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Music blared throughout the room, echoing through the huge black speakers that hung on the walls. Girls in provocative dress stood on stage, singing karaoke to Kelly Clarkson's behind those hazel eyes.

Yuugi sat comfortably on a barstool, tapping his fingers to the beat of the karaoke music. A smile of contentment graced his soft features. A brown bottle of beer was held tightly in his grasp, occasionally meeting the tip of his supple rosy red lips.

Yami stood next to Yuugi, keeping one of his arms wrapped possessively around the smaller man's waist, while drinking a Michelob Ultra as Yuugi had been all night.

A smile graced his lips as he held Yuugi contently, chuckling as the smaller man tapped his thin fingers to the beat of the music.

"Enjoying yourself, little one?"

Sparkling amethyst eyes looked up, gazing at Yami sweetly. Oh god, Yami loved to gaze upon Yuugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes. Such a rare color other than his own crimson. Yami felt his heart melt into a pile of mush as Yuugi stared at him with such adoration.

The heart-warming smile that Yuugi had given him in these past few hours had made Yami's day. He hadn't seen his hikari this happy since their two-year anniversary of dating.

"Yup. I don't think I have had this much fun in a long time. It's nice to be having fun with a friend," Yuugi stated, smiling brightly as he leaned back against the other's chest, nuzzling his pale face against the fabric of his shirt.

Yami's grip upon the younger's thin waist tightened at the mentioning of "friend." He closed his eyes, shuddering as his pride was slashed in half.

"Friends eh? Is that what you consider us?"

Yuugi lifted his head, craning his neck to look into his friend's face. "Yeah, you're like my best friend. You always have been. Why do you," Yuugi looked down, voice falling into a faint whisper. "Do you think we aren't friends?"

As this question hit the elder's ears, he instantly regretted his damned curiosity. His hands gripped tightly at Yuugi's slim hips, drawing the boy closer to his own warm body. Their hips grinded at the intimate contact, sending waves of sensual pleasure coursing through their hormone driven bodies.

A soft mewl erupted from Yuugi's intoxicating mouth, causing a smirk to form on Yami's face.

"Yes, I think we are friends. But I thought that we were more than that," Yami replied, massaging his tanned hands around Yuugi's hips, kissing the crook of the smaller male's neck.

Yuugi mewled under the seductive touches, shuddering as he spoke in half panting whispers. "Y, Yami you're my best friend, and once my lover. However, but I don't know if we could ever have what we did in the past. I'm afraid that something will split us up again."

Tears welled up in his large eyes, adding to his innocent look. Yami could only stand here, wrapping the smaller into a tight embrace, rubbing small comforting circles on his back.

"Ssh, it's okay Yuugi. Calm down, everything is all right. I understand what you are thinking, little one. However, I would never let anything happen to you, not again."

Yuugi hiccupped as he rested his head on the other's shoulder, pressing his fingernails into the small of Yami's back.

"I need another drink.." Yuugi muttered, wiping at the tears away from his eyes, looking up at the other with a sad grin.

Nodding at his little one, Yami ordered another round of drinks, sitting down on his own bar stool, pulling Yuugi into his lap.

"Yami! Stop it, this is embarrassing!"

His only response was a kiss to the forehead, silencing the adorable pouting that Yuugi attempted to use at his advantage.

"Heh, sorry, little one, I don't want you to fall over when you drink anymore of this Michelob Ultra."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, snatching the bottle off the table, chugging it down in two gulps. "Try that, smart ass."

"Heh testy are we?" He met Yuugi at his challenge, chugging down his own bottle in less than a few seconds.

Not long after the first round of chugging, the two men had gone through around six bottles of beer, finally feeling the effects of alcohol take toll upon their systems.

Oh yes, it was going to be a long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aww come on Ami' just a little more?"

"No Hikari, we've had enough for today," a tired voice groaned, following suit of a small staggering form.

Yuugi giggled loudly, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. . The man's small form swayed side to side, his feet tripping over one other, causing him to stumble across the streets of Avalon.

Yami strolled behind Yuugi, slowly taking each step with caution. He couldn't allow himself to fall victim to the alcohol surging through his system. His eyes remained on Yuugi, making sure that the smaller man didn't wander off or fall into the ocean.

"Yuugi, stop staggering over there by the ocean, you'll hurt yourself."

Said man turned around, wobbling towards Yami with a grin on his face.

"I'm a grown up now, you can't make me do nothing, Ami'." Yuugi hiccupped loudly, almost falling over as the elder caught him, sighing.

"Come here little one, I'm going to carry you home."

Yuugi obeyed silently as he was lifted into Yami's arms, resting his head on the elder's shoulder, dozing softly.

Yami smiled down at Yuugi, kissing his forehead softly, walking towards Cherry Street.

`I never want this little one of mine to leave my arms. I can't handle losing him again.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's a place off Ocean Avenue, off the corner of Cherry Street. Second floor hang a left and bang on the door."

Yuugi had mumbled these directions, causing the elder man to chuckle, following the instructions to their exact description.

A few minutes later, Yami shifted Yuugi in his arms, using his leg to slam into the base of the door, wincing as pain throbbed through his now sore limb.

Through the window, the artificial glow of the living room light flooded through the blinds, alerting the duo of the occupants' arrival.

A string of mumbled curses and stomping took place as the front door swung open, revealing a half-asleep Bakura, dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Sighing under his breath, Yami stepped into the light, revealing the half-conscious form of Yuugi.

Bakura's cobalt eyes widened at the site of his roommate, his protective instincts kicking in. Instantly, he stepped forward, pulling Yuugi into his arms, sending a glare at the crimson-eyed male.

"Oh god. I was so worried about him. What the fuck did you do to little Yuugi?"

"I did nothing, we were hanging out at the bar, and he had challenged me to a beer drinking contest. He drank himself drunk and almost fell into the ocean. Be glad that I was around to catch him."

Bakura raised a brow, studying the man before him. His protective instincts had fallen into full flare, clutching the small boy in his arms tightly.

"Thank you for bringing him home. This isn't the first time Yuugi has gotten himself drunk. Uhm I guess since it's so late you wanna crash here for the night?"

Yami blinked in surprise, nodding his head in response. "Yes thank you very much. It would ease my nerves knowing that Yuugi was okay for the night."

"Yeah, just get your skinny ass in here. You'll crash with Yuugi since my brother and his friend Malik are over for the night."

"Okay, works for me."

Yami entered the small apartment fully, seeing two teens curled up on the couch, watching a horror movie.

One of the two had white hair and brown eyes, resembling Bakura almost exactly. The other teen had long blond hair, hanging around his shoulders, and pale violet eyes.

The teen with white hair turned his attention towards the door, brows furrowing with curiosity.

"Kura' what's going on?"

Bakura craned his neck, looking back at his younger brother, revealing the small teen in his arms.

A gasp escaped from the boy's mouth as he stood up, walking over towards his brother and Yuugi's unconscious form.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Yuugi?"

After an explanation and introductions, Yami carried Yuugi to his supposed bedroom, laying him down gently on the black comforter, smiling at him all the while.

Carefully, he pulled his and Yuugi's shoes off, soon lying down with the small boy who turned on his side, smiling at Yami with sleepy adoration.

"Hey little one," he whispered, laying down to the small boy, smiling as he curled up into his arms, nuzzling his face into the muscled chest.

"What are you doing in here? Didn't Kura' throw you out?"

Yami chuckled at Yuugi's tired voice, running his fingers through the boy's silky mane of tricolor hair.

"I had to get you home safely little one. I didn't want you to end up as a merman with those pretty garibaldi out there in the ocean."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, playfully pushing his weight against the elder's tanned arm. "Well, what if I wanted to be a merman?"

Sighing, Yami bent down, kissing Yuugi's forehead with his soft lips. "As sexy and satisfying as that sounds Hikari, I find you more attractive as you are."

Yuugi rolled his eyes ignoring the comment of his "best friend," yawning widely.

"Tired?"

However, his question never received an answer as he felt the bed shift, weight drawing heavier on his side as he blinked in curiosity.

"Yuugi?"

Glazed amethyst eyes looked down into Yami's own crimson. A strange elation of overwhelming compassion sparkled in Yuugi's eyes, showing off his sealed off emotions from four years ago. He had finally released them as he smiled at the elder man, resting his head upon the warm tanned chest of Yami.

"Don't leave me." The plea slipped through the small man's mouth, echoing through the ears of the other male, sending a shiver running down his spine.

"Never. I would never dream of leaving you.."

Yami yawned, wrapping one of his arms around Yuugi's waist, closing his eyes as sleep claimed him with open arms.

`I never want to lose you my treasure, I love you so much.' This thought drifted through Yami's mind as he fell into a blissful sleep, cuddling Yuugi to his chest.

He never wanted to lose this warmth and love of Yuugi again. Yami found his paradise with Yuugi, never daring to open his eyes and lose this bliss.

He felt warm and content. For the first time in years, the man felt comfort in a blissful sleep.

Yami turned on his side, nuzzling his face in the center of a downy soft pillow, taking in the sweet scent of lotus blossoms.

As the name of the scent struck his mind, the man's eyes shot open, gazing around the room in confusion.

"Where am I?" He sat up, groaning as a migraine settled itself between the center of his eyes, sending waves of pain through his head. Squinting at the bright light that flooded from the bedside window, he took a moment to recall the events of the previous night.

As his eyes fell on a poster of the Dark Magician, his memory sparked with the events that had occurred with Yuugi, and carrying him home. A smirk graced his lips as he replayed the memory through his mind. After all, having your mind set in a permanent condo in the gutter of perverted thoughts had its perks.

In confusion, the man looked down at the bed, hoping to see the bright face of his little Hikari.

However, as he gazed down at the black comforter, he found himself alone, covered in the carelessly tossed sheets, alone.

"Where the heck is Yuugi?"

With this question set in stone, Yami pulled himself from the bed, staggering onto the beige carpeted floor. His feet wobbled slightly, holding his weight unsteadily.

Growling under his breath, the male put his leather boots on, shuffling out of the room with his mission of finding Yuugi at hand.

He entered the living room, spying Ryou on the couch, watching TV.

However, Ryou immediately caught sight of him, smiling as he ushered the elder male into the living room.

"Good morning, Yami. It's good to finally find you out of the bed, mate."

Yami stood there, scratching his head in annoyance as he spoke. "Morning Ryou. Uhm not to be too forward, but where is Yuugi?"

"He's off at the university, apparently he had some classes today, as well as working."

"What? Damn it. He could have at least of woke me up."

Ryou smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I had to wake him up this morning. He had quite the hangover."

Yami nodded absently as he starting walking towards the door, receiving an odd look from the small white haired male.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh, I need to head home. I have a few errands to run."

"Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you again in the future." Ryou waved the elder man away, smiling as he exited the apartment.

"Hopefully he can make Yuugi happy again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The pyramids were built as resting places for the bodies of pharaohs after they had passed on into the afterlife. The angular form of a pyramid's architecture was built in the shape of a four-sided triangle with a square base. Can anyone tell me why the ancient Egyptians built pyramids in this shape?"

A man small in stature stood in front of the classroom. His hair was short, shining in the color of jet black. A pair of large glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, adding a sense of wisdom to his status as professor.

He tapped his foot impatiently, staring out at the half-awake students, sighing as he waited for someone to answer his question.

"Do any of you ever do the reading assignments? Or are you all hung over?"

Overall, silence was the answer he received to his questions, only causing his annoyance to flare further.

Mumbling under his breath, the professor turned his attention towards the front row, gazing at the small teen who sat hunched over his desk, taking notes in a large bound spiral notebook.

A smile graced his lips as he cleared his throat, speaking in his regal, yet droning tone. "Mr. Mutou, care to take a jab at the answer?"

A brief silence took over as the students eyed Yuugi curiously, awaiting his answer.

Pulling himself from the confines of his notebook, Yuugi gazed at the professor with an emotionless stare, replying to the question with ease.

"The ancient Egyptians built the pyramids in the triangular form in order to have the pointed tips of the pyramid ascend "rays" towards Ra. It was a sense of worship for him as well as a way of respect to the deceased pharaoh." As the statement left the male's mouth, all eyes fell on the professor who stood there silent, jaw dropping at the response he had received from Yuugi.

"Well done Mr. Mutou. Now due to your correct response, you are allowed to leave early today."

Yuugi smiled as he gathered his things, exiting the room with a sigh of relief.

His head had been pounding for the past three hours, clouding his vision. He couldn't even remember why he had drank so much the night before, challenging Yami.

Yami, the man who had made his life a living hell, and yet made his heart flutter with happiness.

How he missed that man dearly, sharing a bed, warm kisses and mind blowing sex. He blushed at this thought. He missed sex with this man, he hadn't been with anyone other than Seto and that was over a year or so ago.

Yuugi shook his head, walking out of the university, walking down towards the main tourist area of the island.

An odd sense of excitement fluttered through Yuugi's mind as he walked across the streets, passing numerous souvenir shops, and restaurants.

"Hmm, I wonder what he is doing today?"

"I dunno, what do you think he's doin?"

The twenty-one year old jumped, turning around, eyes wide with surprise as Joey stood there, and arms snaked around those of his "flame."

"Joey, what the hell do you think you're doing? You could have killed me of a heart attack!" Yuugi pouted, only to earn a laugh from said blond. However, a set of cobalt eyes locked onto Yuugi's amethyst.

Tension weaved through the crevices of the duos past relations of one another, only to be broken by Joey.

"Sorry Yuge', but I know dat you're lookin for Yams. He told me to tell yah he would meet ya at yer place tonight at seven."

Seto's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of Yami. The man held a strong dislike for him. Hell, he hated anything and anyone who hurt Yuugi at all.

"Yami? You're seeing him?" The brunet's voice was icy, reflecting his hatred. Chills ran down both Joey and Yuugi's spines as the words left Seto's mouth.

Yuugi gazed down at the ground, suddenly finding it quite interesting as he nodded. "Yes, he and I are friends. Is that a problem for you, Seto?"

Seto glanced down at Yuugi with a cold stare, dropping his stoic emotion. "I just do not want him to hurt you again. It took you so long to move on with your life and forget about him."

Joey's brows furrowed as he listened to the two converse, slightly catching on as he questioned them.

"Uhm, not to sound like a wet blanket or anything, but why do ya care about Yuge' so much?"

"That is none of your concern, Mutt. Come on, we have a boat to catch." He turned to Yuugi smiling slightly. "You know that if you ever need me, all you have to do is call."

With this said, the brunet dragged his boyfriend away, leaving Yuugi alone.

"Dammit, I guess I'm going to head over to the liquor store again."

Even with a headache that had dulled down, Yuugi felt the need to drink his worries away, passing the hours as he waited for Yami to show up at his apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I sacrifice Kuriboh and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in order to summon Dark Magician."

"Is that all?" a baritone voice mocked, causing a pout to mare the smaller male's face.

"No it isn't. I use the book of secret of arts to increase his attack by three hundred points, and I will attack your King Knight."

Crimson eyes widened as said owner of eyes frowned, watching as his life points fell to zero.

"Damn, you win again, Hikari."

"Don't call me that. Besides, I have a feeling that you're just letting me win. Don't think I have forgotten your stunts in the past."

Yami smirked from his position on the floor, sitting comfortably on the carpet. His crimson eyes locked upon Yuugi's half-lidded eyes, concern washing over him.

"Yuugi are you all right?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you all right?"

Placing his cards, down on the table, Yuugi shook his head, massaging his temples. "Not really. I've had a major headache for the past three days. Bakura thinks it's because I haven't worn my glasses in a while."

"If I had known.."

"No, it's not your fault, if I had actually wanted to wear them, I would have tried harder to win them back on the boat."

Silence ate away as the duo sat across from one another, silently gazing around at anything but themselves. All until Yami realized the meaning of Yuugi's statement.

"You didn't try to win your glasses back on the boat?"

"No, I let you win.."

His brows furrowed, he needed to know.. Yuugi was sending him mixed signals. He didn't like this situation.

"Why did you let me win?"

He gazed directly into Yuugi's eyes, noticing a few streams of tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Because, it didn't matter to me. I felt torn between hiding behind my mask of glasses or accepting something from the past."

"Yuugi, does this mean that you're still thinking of me as a part of your life?"

The male stood up, trekking over towards Yami, standing in front of the male. Tears continue to stream down his face, adding a sense of sadness to his tone.

"It means that I cannot forget you. No matter how hard I have tried to move on with my life, it's impossible. Yami, I can't forget you, you're something that I want back."

The words struck the chords of a guitar, sending the notes into Yami's head as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

He couldn't believe it.

"You're still in love with me?"

".."

Lemon removed. Read full version on AFF.

Yami turned on his side, smiling at the half lidded eyes of his little lover. Lazily, he draped an arm around the male's petite waist, spooning his body against the pale lily-white skin of Yuugi.

Yawning slightly, he bent down, kissing him upon the forehead, whispering in his ear with a content sigh.

"I love you, Yuugi. I will never leave you for anything in the world."

As he said this, Yami's vision blurred, his consciousness and body falling into the darkness. He had fallen into a blissful sleep, holding the love of his life.

Yami could only think of how happy they would be together, as he and Yuugi were now lovers yet again.

Did everyone have the same thoughts on this future?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light, oh gorgeous bright sunlight. A love of all the people that inhabited the island of Catalina. The rays of warmth that passed through the continuous warm seasons were enough to elate even tourists as well as the locals of Avalon.

The light glistened intensely this day, the temperature hitting the double digits of the nineties. Summer was just around the corner, meaning hot guys in their board shorts.

Today was Saturday, the day of chilling under the warm sun, swimming in the crystalline ocean and spending the day with friends. Oh yes, the university students loved this day of the week.

However, this wasn't the case for all of the inhabitants of Avalon. In the small apartment off Ocean Avenue and the corner of Cherry Street, things had been quite settled into a day of laziness.

In the spacious living room of apartment 555, a pile of black blankets lay dismantled upon the black leather couch, a tuft of spiky tricolor hair sticking through the top of the interior.

The curtains hadn't been drawn, filtering out any source of light from the small apartment. The bundle of dismantled blankets shifted, revealing a well-built sun kissed chest.

Yami turned on his side, tricolor hair disarray from the events that had happened the previous night. A content, almost peaceful smile graced his lips, outlining the happiness that Yuugi had added to his life.

His eyes fluttered open, the deep crimson bleeding through the eyelids with bright intensity. Blinking away the sleep that attempted to claim him yet again, Yami pulled himself into a sitting position. He twisted his back side to side, withdrawing the kinks of the rough night of sleeping on a leather couch.

After stretching the kinks from his back, the twenty-two year old pulled himself from the confines of the couch, only to blush red as he noticed his lack of clothing.

"Man, we really didn't think this through. Last night was a spur of the moment thing." A smile graced his lips as he collected his clothes, hastily putting them on.

Though, not long after he had begun to change, he had found the small apartment quite silent.

For as long as he knew Yuugi, the smaller male was never this quiet, especially after their long nights of passionate sex. He gazed off into space, thinking of a moment that had occurred in the past.

***Flash Back***

Rain pounded against the window, lightening and thunder followed suite. They combined a duet of a harmonious spectular. However, this was only in the eyes of the beholder.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, mimicking the sounds of a bowling ball hitting a set of pins. The noise was nerve racking, a sound that would send any child running into the safety of their mother's arms.

Lightening flashed through the charcoal colored sky, miming that of a fireworks display. The electric bolt lit up the small bedroom above a game shop. The room lit in navy blue light was nothing of elegancy. The furniture was that of a basic bedroom suite. A full sized bed sat against the right wall, headboard and all. The sheets and comforter were accentuated by that of the bright red walls. A small cedar wooden desk sat in front of the window, stacked with books of numerous high school academics, and Duel Monsters cards.

The bed lay in complete disarray. Sheets were thrown across the floor. Clothing of different varieties and sizes hung off the posts of the headboard and footboard. The black comforter lay huddled in the center of the full-sized bed, covering two thin males.

Both teens had tricolor hair. One would think that they were twins at a first glance. However, to those who knew this duo, that theory of their relativity was thrown out the window.

Yami lay comfortably against the edge of the wall, an arm draped lazily around Yuugi's thin waist. Both were completely exhausted from the activities that had occurred the night before. Their eyes were closed in content sleep. Well all except for Yuugi's.

Said teen opened his amethyst eyes, staring at the cottage cheese speckled ceiling. His mind was reeling like a filmstrip, replaying everything that he had experienced with his lover.

A blush crept upon the tips of his cheeks as he thought of his first time with anyone. Yami had taken away his innocence, claiming Yuugi in mind, soul, and now the body.

It had been far more pleasurable than he had expected. However, he still felt a tinge of the pain during the heightened pleasure.

Yuugi sighed softly, feeling restless. Grumbling under his breath, he sat up, eyes bulging as a foreign bolt of burning fiery shot up through his spine. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he doubled over, collapsing onto the bed with a few sweaty pants.

His eyes closed as the pain ebbed away, allowing a chance for the relief to kick in.

'What the hell was that?'

He felt embarrassed and worried. Had losing his virginity caused more damage than he figured it would have? Was he now broken for all eternity?

Fear coursed through his mind as he shivered, pulling the black sheets over his nude body, and pressing into the inviting warmth without hesitation.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Aibou? What are you doing awake?" a sleep hazed voice questioned.

Crimson eyes, half-lidded gazed at Yuugi with concern. The irises that the teen loved more than life itself bore straight into his own amethyst jewels, reading the emotions of his very soul.

After all, the eyes are said to be the doorway to the soul. Blushing deeply, Yuugi buried his face in his pillow, ignoring the amusement that took a hold of Yami's angular face.

"Aibou, come on, what's bothering you?"

"I'm broken."

"What do you mean that you're broken?"

Yuugi pulled his face away from the pillow, pouting adorably at the elder teen. "Giving you my innocence has broken me. I can't sit up or move." He turned away, staring at the rainstorm outside his window, suddenly finding it quite interesting.

"Is the pain that you feel a burning sensation that is directly on your spine?"

A shy nod was his response.

Amusement danced in his eyes as he sat up, yawning with a smile. "Little one, that is normal when you lose your virginity this way. You're body isn't used to the stretch so it takes a toll on your back. But you're not broken, it will lessen as your body adjusts to this."

Yuugi turned three shades darker as he buried his face in his hands, pouting cutely as he was kissed on the forehead.

"Don't worry, little one. I will take care of you today."

Yuugi giggled, staring at his lover with a playful smile. "Oh really? Does this mean that you will be caring for me every morning after sex?"

Yami rolled his eyes, pulling the smaller into his lap. "Not every morning. I rather have you in my arms, little one." He pressed his fingers into the natural curve of the male's lower back, massaging it with tender care. His motions were in a circular formation, soothing to the stressed body of Yuugi.

A low purr pulsed from Yuugi's throat, his eyes closed in a content bliss. His small hands gripped tightly upon his lover's tanned thighs, showing his liking of the comfort upon his lower back.

"Thank you, Yami."

A kiss was his response, soft lips meeting the junction of his pale neck. A skilled pink tongue lapping greedily at the skin, sending small shudders quaking through the smaller male.

It was after this moment that Yuugi learned that maybe it was better to be a seme rather than an uke.

***End of Flash Back***

That had been four years ago, the morning after their first sexual encounter. The night had been perfect. Yuugi's small body squirming beneath his own, panting and nipping at his neck in pleasure.

The mere thought of their first experience together, sent waves of pleasure towards his lower regions.

Frowning to himself, the twenty-two year old crept through the two bedrooms of the apartment. His eyes scanned each place with scrutiny. However, it seemed that his little ball of sunshine was nowhere to be found.

Worry and confusion plagued his mind. Why hadn't Yuugi stayed with him? Why had the small male deserted his own apartment.

"Damn it. Yuugi where are you?"

After a moment, his eyes widened as he remembered his previous experience of awaking alone in Yuugi's apartment.

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders. "Of course, he probably had to work or something. Why do I always overreact at the spur of the moment?"

Realizing that he was all alone and talking to himself like an insane person, Yami grabbed his backpack, stuffing his things into it. After finding his things, he folded the blankets on the couch, placing them in the spare closet.

With a brief nod, he left the apartment, a smile gracing his lips as he thought of dropping by Meciacita for lunch.

`Heh, I get to see my angel in a matter of minutes.'

- - -

To be continued…


	3. Love for another

Deepest Cut

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Major angst in this chapter. YxYY, SxY, and a bit of OOC. Final Chapter.

Chapter Three

Love for Another

- - - - - - - -

Being Saturday morning had its benefits. To Joey, this was a grand day of slacking off.

Due to the odd change of temperature during the early morning, he was free from working the rental stand.

A smile graced his lips as he strolled down the busy streets of Avalon, his golden hair swaying in the breeze.

"Man this is da best day to be out in da sun. Too bad Kaiba couldn't help me out though."

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans, eyes staring off into space.

He and Seto had planned to have an early morning breakfast at Gallagher's. However, due to a call from Yuugi, the brunet instantly dropped all of his plans, heading off to confront the small teen.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous. Seto was his lover. The two had been dating for around eight months. Even though he would never show his sadness of this complete feeling of abandonment, Joey felt low as scum.

He loved Yuugi like a brother, helping him out when needed, and having those guy-to-guy chats of their relationships. Nevertheless, with this new predicament, conflict always rose.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on a bench, closing his honey colored eyes in deep thought.

Yuugi and Seto had been close acquaintances since he and Seto had spoke of their relationship.

The blond felt odd at the duo's closeness. He had begun to wonder if he was nothing but a play toy on the side of his lover.

It was quite a shock when the truth of Seto and Yuugi's relations hit. The two had dated off and on for a year.

The shock had settled after a few days of hearing this odd statement of proclamation.

As odd as the idea of those two sharing a relationship was, it seemed to fit.

"Man why is that dat life has gotta be so complex? I mean my best friend used to sleep with my current boyfriend. How many people can say dat?"

Once these words left his lips, he received odd stares from passersby.

Growling under his breath, he stood up, stalking off down the street.

He needed some caffeine.

"Maybe I'll go to Gallagher's by myself."

With this thought set into stone, he headed off in the opposite direction, mind wandering with the lingering thoughts of Yuugi and Seto talking.

`I hope that you can fix Yuge's love problems, Kaiba. If not it will be yer head.'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood in front of the restaurant, eyes wide with worry.

In front of the two-story Mexican restaurant, Micacita, Yami found himself confused and worried.

A large sign covered the window, reading Closed, will open again tomorrow at noon.

He continued to gawk at this sign, head tilting to the side as he did so. His tricolor hair blew freely in the wind, sending his golden bangs into a ruckus.

"Of all the days to stay closed, this place chooses today."

His stomach growled in hunger, alerting him of its need for energy.

However, eating was the last thing on his mind now. Yami shook his head, turning around from his stance.

His worry was on that of Yuugi. Thoughts of where his little one was, reeled through the depths of his mind.

"Damn it Yuugi, where are you?"

Sighing to himself, he set off, a new mission assembled in the matter of seconds.

Operation find Yuugi had begun.

- - - - - - - - - -

As the old saying goes, silence is golden.

Yuugi enjoyed silence, much like this moment.

He had been sitting in the comforting arms of his ex-boyfriend for over an hour. He rested his face in Seto's shirt, smelling strongly of sandalwood. His small hands were fisted together, eyes glossy and bloodshot.

Cobalt colored irises softened, gazing down at the tricolor hair of Yuugi. His hands trailed across the little one's back, drawing circles in a light, affectionate touch.

Both had sat on the pier, silently. Neither had said much of anything. It reminded Yuugi of their relationship, both enjoying the pier every Saturday. However, today was not like that.

Things had become more complex than anything Yuugi had ever faced in his life. He had a tie between two people, as well as being alone.

He felt the old flames rising for Seto as well as patching up his relationship with Yami. He loved both of these men dearly. What was he to do?

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he shifted uneasily, staring at the boat rental shop.

Seto observed Yuugi's actions, finding that now was the perfect time to confront the smaller man.

"Yuugi, he broke your heart again, didn't he?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Seto's voice sounded shaky, almost regretful.

The twenty-one year old sat silently for a minute, staring off into space as he replied.

"No he hasn't. The problem lies with me, Seto."

The brunette turned his head to the side, eyes boring down upon Yuugi's small body.

"If he didn't hurt you, then what is it?"

The wind picked up around them, blowing their hair into chaos. He turned around, facing the man that held him in his arms. Blood-shot amethyst eyes gazed at Seto, a blank stare marring Yuugi's face.

"I realized that I cannot make him happy. I cannot not give him what we had in the past. Things are so different and complex now. I'm just afraid that it would only ruin things, especially now."

Yuugi lifted himself from Seto's lap, standing directly in front of the chaotic wind. He closed his eyes, hair swaying in his pale face.

Seto blinked, staring at Yuugi with his stoic, almost blank face, eyes flickering with stray emotion.

"What could you possibly find more complex than your life before you moved here to Avalon?"

"I realized that I couldn't make him happy. If I did, it would be exactly how he let me down in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"Seto, it would be wrong for me to start a commitment with someone I have loved since I was fifteen years old , especially since I have feelings for not only person. But also for another person as well."

Silence ate away at the words spoken by the small man. Seto could only sit there, eyes narrowed with indescribable emotion.

"What does this mean, Yuugi?"

Gripping his backpack, the amethyst-eyed man wiped his eyes, speaking softly.

"Due to this, I have decided to do the only thing I can. I do not want to cause Yami the emotional scaring I faced in the past. That is why I'm leaving first thing this evening."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He sat in the coffee shop, eyes filled with worry. He stirred his half-cold cup of coffee, staring at a wall.

A soft tune of jazz fluttered through his ears, slightly easing his worried state.

Honey colored eyes left their gaze upon the wall, falling onto the streets of Avalon.

However, he spotted a familiar boy with tricolor hair.

`Wait, a boy with tricolor hair? I thought dat he was with Seto?'

With the swiftness of a fox, Joey slapped down a few dollar bills, running out of the coffee shop with unknown speed.

He passed countless people, careful of running into them, all thoughts focused upon finding the boy with the tricolor hair.

Joey's breathing was becoming rapid, eyes closing slightly as he used the last of his energy, screaming out the name of his best friend.

"Yuge'! Stop right dere!"

Although he was taken by surprise when the man turned around, revealing a pair of crimson eyes.

The blond fell in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Yami?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had passed by quickly. The day had begun to fall into the nightly activities of a typical Saturday evening.

Around this time, the students of Ocean Avenue, the students of the summer semester, mind you. They threw their books down, escaping the world of academics.

The nightlife was for enjoying a night on the boardwalk of Avalon. The typical routine involved scouting Gallagher's, drinking coffee, flirting, and heading off to the local bars for drinks and of course, flirting.

However, this was not in the plans of the tourists who had taken a trip for the day, as well as the locals who were leaving the island for a trip to the mainland.

At the East side of the island, two catamarans, sit patiently at the docks, anchored and ready to board passengers within the hour.

Of the two, one stood out far more than any other sea vessels on the island, or ocean for that matter. This catamaran was large, matching the size of a luxury cruise liner. However, the major difference with this sea vessel was its shape. This catamaran was split in the center, balancing on two angled buoyant under legs. The top half of this vessel was painted in white, with the words "Catalina Flyer" written in red. This was the more popular of the two boats for exiting the island.

Two sets of lines stood impatiently along the coast, arms dangling across the metal railing. Small children jumped up and down, pointing excitedly at curious garibaldi that treaded towards the surface of the crystal-blue water.

Amongst this crowd, one person stood out unparticular. This person had bright tricolor hair, defying the laws of gravity. His eyes were the brightest amethyst, ones that rivaled that of the actual stone itself.

The small male clutched the straps of his black backpack, eyes drifting across the ocean that stood in front of him. A frown marred his oddly pale face, glasses glistening in the fading sunlight.

His tricolor hair blew, falling from its tidy holding of super styling gel. He seemed out of it, as though his thoughts had consumed his vision of reality.

Although, he was soon to fall from his deep stupor as the shipmates of the Catalina Flyer began to jump off the boat, setting up the loading ramps. A foghorn blared loudly, alerting the passengers of the thirty-minute chance of boarding.

With a sigh, Yuugi clutched his ticket tightly to his chest, taking one final gaze at the vast blue ocean.

"This is it. This is the final time I will ever set foot here." I am only doing this for you, Yami. I'm sorry that I cannot make you happy."

He closed his eyes, fighting back the need to dispel of his bottled emotion. However, he held in the need to cry. He could not express any type of weakness, not any longer.

As the line began to move, Yuugi felt an odd presence behind him, almost as though he was being watched. However, he dropped the odd sense as he followed suit of the line, walking towards the ticket attendant. Only to stop dead in his tracks as a baritone voice broke the eerie silence of his departure from Avalon.

"You have no idea what you're thinking, Yuugi. What makes you think that you cannot satisfy me in a relationship?"

The tone was oddly distant, full of confusion and an ounce of anger and seriousness. Yuugi had not heard this tone of his ex in years. To hear it now was just odd.

Yuugi turned around, staring at the impassive crimson eyes of Yami. The man stood there, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off shorts, strings dangling from the ends, and a pair of black flip-flops. His body was muscular, showing off the days spent at the beach with a highly defined bronze tan. His arms were crossed at the top of his torso. A serious gesture he held only when dealing with a matter of seriousness.

"How the hell did you know I was here?"

Yami remained silent for a few moments, contemplating his answer, sighing briefly.

"Why do you avoid the questions of such obviousness?"

Grumbling under his breath, Yuugi gripped the straps of his bag, turning his back on the elder man.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you. My boat departs in twenty minutes."

Yet again, Yami implored further into Yuugi's lack of response, challenging the twenty-one year old's pride, and patience.

"Since when did you become such a coward? The Yuugi I know wouldn't run away from his problems, especially the ones that have been solved."

The words struck Yuugi like a knife through butter. His very body shook feverishly as he stopped once again, turning towards the male who ruined his chance of trust four years earlier.

"You have no idea what hell I have been through in the past four years since you ended our relationship with that night of raw animal sex with Joey. I've been through so many emotional problems that they have put me on numerous antidepressants. I almost committed suicide. If Seto hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't be here right now."

A look of shock crossed Yami's face as he stared at Yuugi. However, his emotions did a 180, changing into anger.

"You think you're the only person who has been through hell, Hikari? I have been through a hell of many problems in the past four years too. Do you think I do not regret that drunken mistake? I have regretted it everyday since you left me, Yuugi. I was a nervous wreck. I became a fucking anorexic because I couldn't handle the pressure and pain. In fact, until the day I found you here on this island, I haven't been in a relationship. Without you, my life is hell!"

Yami's voice fell hoarse by the near end of his angered statement. Tears had begun to stream down his angular face, hitting the pavement with a soft thud. His arms began to shake as his bottled emotions were released. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he stared at Yuugi, love and adoration shining in his fiery depths.

"After everything we have been through, how can you leave without as much a goodbye or an explanation?"

Yuugi stood there, speechless for a few moments. The grip upon his backpack had slackened, hands falling down by his sides. A blank stare graced his face as his head fell into a bestowed position.

"I'm aware of the problems that you and I have both faced for the past four years, Yami. You forget that Joey and I had made a truce of this age-old betrayal. He has told me these things not long ago. However, I cannot lie to you. As much as I love you, it wouldn't work out, Yami. I have to leave in order to make you happy."

The crimson-eyed male's face fell into that of agitation. His crossed arms had fallen in the midst of his angered statement. He was becoming extremely confused, and yet worried for Yuugi's sanity.

"Yuugi, you're everything to me. I don't understand what you mean by leaving. Why must you leave in order to keep me happy?"

"The Ship will set sail in ten minutes! Catalina Flyer departs in ten minutes!"

The speakers of the captain's voice of the boat echoed through the air, alerting Yuugi of his slim, almost final chance of exiting the island once and for all.

"Yami, I have to go. This is the best for the both of us."

Yami interfered, holding onto Yuugi's wrist with a sturdy grip.

"No, you're not leaving. I won't let you. Just tell me why you can't stay with me. Can't you see that you're my world Yuugi?"

By now, Yami was fully broken down, heart wrenching sobs escaped through his lips. The oddly stoic male had finally lost it, revealing his heart and soul to the person who he had loved since his teenaged years.

"You want to know? You really want to fucking know? I have feelings for someone other than you, Yami. I love both of you with the same passion. Do you know how hard it is to live on the same island as the both of you? I can't handle this pressure any longer and I do not want you to suffer the pain I felt when I lost you to that mistake."

Yuugi dropped his backpack, collapsing onto the concrete with a heart throbbing sob. Tears flooded down his face. The dam of his bottled emotion had finally fallen. Four years of pain were scarring over, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his emotions.

"So that's the reason. Yuugi, I know of the things you have gone through. Seto called me and told me your plan of leaving. He told me that you still had feelings for him, and that you didn't want to break my heart with this confession. But you obviously do not remember how much I care for you, little one."

The elder of the two smiled sadly, bending down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Yuugi. He pulled the younger into a tight embrace, resting his head on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Yami this isn't right. We can't go on. I love you so much that it hurts."

As these words drifted through Yami's mind. He smiled, trailing his fingers through the downy soft strands of tricolor hair. A motive he used in the past to comfort Yuugi.

"I don't care if you still have feelings for an old flame, Yuugi. I want you to stay with me. We can work this out and start over again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my world."

Both sat there in each other's arms, silently basking in the comfort that they both needed for so long.

"Will you give us a chance?"

Yuugi lifted his head, amethyst eyes boring into Yami's softened crimson.

He didn't respond verbally, not trusting his voice. He merely nodded in response.

The final horn of the Catalina Flyer's departure had commenced, leaving the docks of the island as Yuugi gazed at it with a look of relief.

He had almost made the second worst mistake in his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun fully began to set, the air-cooling as it did so.

Yuugi continued to rethink of his past, sitting on the sandy beach. A smile graced his lips as he dug his toes in the cool sand.

However, a small moan of excitement escaped his lips as he felt a pair of tanned arms wrap around his slim waist, pressing him back into the awaiting arms of his fiancé .

A warm pair of lips met the juncture of his pale neck, nipping playfully at the exposed skin.

"Y, Yami," he whispered, resting his hands on the male's bare legs, holding back a moan.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

A giggle echoed through the empty crevices of the beach as Yami continued his seductive ministrations.

"I was thinking of the first cut we had gone through last year when I almost left Avalon."

"I see. Well I'm glad that you didn't go, otherwise, I wouldn't have my little uke any longer."

"YAMI!"

"What? Once a pervert always a pervert right?"

Yuugi could only roll his eyes as he kissed Yami under his chin, giggling slightly.

"Oh trust me; I will prove you wrong on our honeymoon, Yami."

"Heh, we shall, little one. We shall."

- - - - -

Fin.


End file.
